The Infinity Loops - RWBY style
by Barzu
Summary: Yes, this is going to be a thing, yes you're all invited, and yes, I do think that dress Jaune wore makes him look FABULOUS! Welcome to the Multiverse Ruby Rose. You're g oing to need it. Prologue is an introductory thing. Rated M because it's the Multiverse and with guys like Alucard, Ganondorf, and the occasion FNAF loop, things might get messy! Check inside!


**The Infinite Loops – RWBY Style**

_Yes, it was already listed by the mega-list and I WANTED to do it anyways! Anyone and everyone is welcome to submit their take on this, I've created a forums on site for it called "RWBY and the Infinite Gem" just for this purpose. Remember, this is heavily HEAVILY AU and meant for humor purposes though it can be sentimental and at times heart wrenching, it's all for good fun._

_Now then, rules of engagement:_

_One person in a loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who starts looping first._

_There is always at least ONE Anchor present in a given time loop, though it may not be the local one._

_The Standard patter for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is looping with them) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, eventis will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the loopers present died._

_To be Awake is to be aware of the Time Loops._

_The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop._

_Crossovers, Fusions, Glitches, and Alternate Past can take place._

_Crossovers and Fusions are usually known as Fused Loops, for example, Harry Saotome, the brother of Ranma are going to meet the Tendos, Akane, Hermione, and Kasumi for the first time._

_Alternate Pasts and Glitches are considered Variant Loops, for example everyone in the RWBY universe are gender swapped for no reason or Blake is the Heiress of the Belladonna Dust Company and Weiss Schnee is a former White Fang member. _

_Loops do not have to be in Chronological Order, but its strongly preferred that they do not require a mutually contradictory order (IE. "A" must be before "B" and "B" must be before "A")_

_Oh and every Anchor and Looper are insane in some way._

_And don't forget about Malicious Loop Entities, beings who are looping and they often cause horrible, mind jarring, and often dark scenarios to happen. These beings (to my knowledge) are Dio Brando (Jojo), Kyubey (Puella Magi), Waltz (an evil clone of Roll from Mega Man), and The Tick (to quote Lady Palutena: "He thinks he's helping…he's really not".)_

_That said, have fun!_

**Prologue – Welcome to the Multiverse Ruby**

Ruby wasn't sure what was going on with her life anymore. Everything was going okay to an extent. She was fighting off an large army of Grimm with her classmates, and were winning, until Team Coffee hit the field and began mopping the floor with the Grimm.

Still not a big deal until she was skewered by one of the spikes that flew from one of the Ursa Majors Fox killed. It was quick, certainly not painless, and when she came too, she was staring at the familiar face of Jaune.

This happened a few dozen more times with wildly varying deaths and mishaps until she understood what was going on to an extent. She was looping through time. She didn't know how or why, but she was. She tried to explain it to her teammates and friends but they'd always call her crazy or see if she was tired or sleepwalking. It was touching at first, but after the few dozen times, she got tired of it.

She huffed as her life slowly drained from her, not even bothering to heal herself with Aura. Somehow Cardin's plan against Pyrrha (she had found out that tidbit from said girl several loops ago) got her involved and the Ursa clawed her chest out. It was painful, yes, but after dying several dozen times, she could honestly say she was jaded now.

'_Maybe next time would be different?' _Ruby thought as she closed her eyes.

::::

Ruby opened her eyes, ready to repeat her same conversation when she realized the person who was offering their hand was definitely NOT Jaune. Jaune had blond hair, this boy had black hair done in a pigtail. His blue eyes were dancing with mirth as he held his hand out for her to take.

"W-Who are you?" Ruby asked slightly afraid now. This was different, and she could somewhat sense this guy, a trick he picked up from pestering Glynda for a few loops.

"I'm Ranma Arc, sorry about this," the boy, Ranma introduced. "Are you…_Awake _yet?"

"Awake? Like from sleeping?" Ruby asked as she took his hand. Ramna helped her up.

"Not like that," Ranma said chuckling, "It's more along the lines of "do you remember your last loop"?"

Ruby eyes widen. "Wait how did you know I was repeating my life over and over again?"

"I've been doing it for _years_!" The way Ranma said years made her shudder slightly. She couldn't remember how long she'd been looping, as she never actually took the time to pay attention to the time table. "So I take it you haven't been looping long right?" Ruby nodded. "And no-one believed you when you told them right?" another nod. "Great! I haven't done this in a while, it's almost nostalgic!"

"D-do what?"

"Give you the "Welcome to the Multiverse Speech"."

"Uh…" Something told Ruby she wasn't going to like this one bit. She was right, she didn't. The fact that she was stuck in perpetual loops and there was nothing they could do to fix it was quite vexing, but Ranma assured her that the right people were trying to fix the problem. Then Ranma asked about her world. She gave a basic run down about Grimm, Aura, Dust, Semblance, and how her baseline worked. Ranma's eyes lit up as she told him about Aura and Semblance.

"You don't understand," Ranma began when she asked him why. "While most people try to fix the problem on their own, a lot of the O7 (original 7) take the time to learn more and more things. We've lived for years Ruby, and sometimes we reach a limit on what things we can learn from each world. Discovering a new world is almost a treat!"

"So what do you want to do?" Ruby asked him finally.

"We'll do a baseline run if you don't mind," Ranma requested with a grin. "I want to learn how your loops work, and I'll teach you some things as thanks, like how to store things in a subspace pocket so you can keep items from other loops and worlds you go to."

Ruby smiled, "You have yourself a deal!"

::::

Ranma strolled into the bar grinning like mad. A lot of other Anchors and Loopers shivered. Whenever Ranma was grinning like that, someone either got pranked really hard, or something good just happened. The former tended to happen more often than the latter. Ranma sat down at the bar, between Gannondorf and Alucard and shouted, "Belly up to the bar, ladies and gents, drinks are on me!"

"Does that mean "you're paying for them" or "we can drink off you", Ranma, because with you-"

"Shut up Alucard," Ranma snapped blushing. "I'm not a slut, or a manwhore for that matter. Just because the women around me don't understand the meaning of the world no, doesn't mean I don't know it."

"Hey just saying," Alucard said grinning.

"So why are you happy?" Maka asked as she worked the bar.

"I just had a fused loop," Ranma said with a grin.

"So?" Haseo snorted. "We get a lot of those."

"Not with a fresh new Anchor," Ranma replied causing several individuals to eyes widen.

"Y-You got a new world?! What's it like?!" Naruto demanded as he seemingly teleported next to Ranma shaking him excitedly. Naruto stopped. "Wait, please tell me it loli free. I…I just had a loop that could be worse than Eiken."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Several people exclaimed.

Naruto glared at the crowd. "Oh, don't worry, you'll eventually get it…you guys especially. You'll soon know the terror that is Rin Kokonoe…" The way he said that name sent shivers down their spines.

"N-no, Naruto, the closest thing to a loli there is the Anchor and she's fifteen…physically. She's looped several times."

"So what's her name?" Luke asked.

"Her name is Ruby Rose," Ranma said with a grin. "And her world is amazing. Too bad it ends rather quickly. It's shorter than my own baseline. But you fight these things called Grimm, and there's Aura…"

Ranma told the crowd about Ruby's world, their technology and their history, stuff he used Shadow Clones to learn.

After Ranma was done, Naruto began leaving. "Hey Naruto, where ya going?" Ranma asked amused.

"Aura and Semblance and weapons that can change shape and form at will? I'm going to see if I can get a fused loop with that world, I need it after my last one." With that, Naruto was gone.

Gannondorf snorted. "He was bluffing. Nothing is as bad as Eiken."

Famous last words everyone.

**End of Prologue**

The RWBY scenario lasts up to the end of Season 2, but can have a lot of prehistory so have fun with that.

One of Ruby's Awakening Points is when Jaune helps her up the during their first meeting. There are more, I'll let you guys decide.

Ranma is part of the Original Seven. I originally thought of putting Naruto there, but then I thought against it – Naruto is RWBY's main cross on this site afterall.

Eiken is a punishment loop. I find it amusing that it is.

Kodomo no Jikan everyone. It's going to be a Looper's worst nightmare considering the premise. Poor Naruto can't catch a break with Loli's and Ranma is just as bad.


End file.
